White Ravage
by Numisma
Summary: [Inuyasha x Kagome] Oh, the ravages of time...


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

-

He stirred. He barely stirred. Stupid birds were twittering away far off to the east. His stupid white ears couldn't help but turn toward the offending yet enticing chirrups. Everything was so still and quiet that the birdsong and the rustling of leaves around him were all he heard. But mornings were often this quiet. They had been this quiet and serene for years, for decades. That was why he often took naps lounging upon his favorite tree branch.

One golden eye lazily peeked through its lid and scanned the scenery as his ears drew themselves back into normal relaxed position, no longer straining to identify what species of bird was whistling at him.

The same scene as usual. Nothing new. Just a normal, healthy summer day in the Sengoku Jidai.

"Inuyasha!"

One ear swiveled off to his right as his eye slowly shut and the birds stopped their song to erupt into the air in a loud, snapping flutter of wings. She must be up and about by now. The familiar voice called out again, and his solemn expression broke into a knowing smirk. The hanyou dropped down from the branch and alighted the ground before walking swiftly toward the village through the forest.

He passed by villagers who waved at him in a silent good morning. They'd grown up around him and so did not shy quite so much away from his presence as most villagers in the Sengoku Jidai might. They tolerated him, so he tolerated them. He gave each of them a nod in acknowledgement.

He had just reached Kaede's former home when a head peeked through the doorway of the home across the road from it.

"There you are!" Kagome smiled as she set down her basket of gathered herbs by the doorway and ran the short distance to his side. "I was looking for you this morning." Hands on her hips, she pouted pointedly.

"Goshinboku, same as always. You know that. And I heard you earlier." He gave her a smile that was barely there.

"You know," she started, then trailed off on a serious note, blinking off into the distance as if in deep thought.

"What?"

"Oh, I was just thinking how unfair it is you still look as young as the day I met you," she half muttered, half sighed as she met his gaze again.

"Not that again."

"It just amazes me, is all," she retorted, her mood livening up just a notch. "Say, I was wondering…" Kagome's feet lightly danced in anticipation. Inuyasha raised a questioning brow, and she knew she had his full attention. "There's something we haven't done in ages." Her smile twinkled with a hint of mischief, and she ran a finger down his arm.

Inuyasha looked firmly amused. "And that is…?"

She blushed and gave him a come hither look and motioned with one hand for him to lean forward so she could whisper in his ear. A breathy sentence or two later, his eyes took on a dangerous glint that mirrored his high interest in the activity she had just suggested.

"Keh, like you'd have to ask." He grinned, letting one fang show. Facing her, he ran a few fingers through her long white hair, threading his fingers through the long, smooth strands, and then turned as he crouched, motioning with one hand that she should climb onto his back.

-

The young family down the road stood stock still as a red and white blur zoomed past them, their clothes flapping in the wind.

Through the village, near the forest of Inuyasha, and across the rolling grassy plains shot Inuyasha with Kagome on his back, his hands hooked around her legs and their long white hair trailing behind them. Kagome hugged him close around the neck as she hung on, reveling in the whistle of the wind as their hair streamed behind them.

After running out of places to go, Inuyasha slowed near a brook and they sat beneath a nearby tree, sitting side by side.

Inuyasha was at peace. The evidence of Kagome's age was visible at all times just by the color of her hair. It was a pressing reminder of both how long they'd been together… and how much longer they would have before the ravages of time would turn her hair so white she'd pass away, leaving him alone again. But he was at peace. He was at peace because he had her in the here and now.

Even with all her wrinkles and her occasional back problems, which no doubt stemmed from carrying that heavy yellow bag of hers for years, Kagome was still the same pretty, strong, and happy woman he'd known since the day she removed the arrow from his chest so long ago.

She had once said she'd stay by his side. The white-haired Kagome currently sitting by him was solid proof that she'd kept her word.

Inuyasha cracked one of his rare smiles, the kind he only flashed around her, the kind that made it seem like even his eyes were smiling. He wasn't alone. Not as long as Kagome was alive.


End file.
